Avatar: The Return of Ozai
by Stolz151
Summary: Ozai makes a deal with a demon giving him his Bending back and an army of the dead in return for the Avatar...Alive. Aang and his friends must team back up and face the firelord together.
1. Chapter 1

BEFORE YOU START READING LET ME EXPLAIN SOME THINGS. I WRITE MY STORIES ON MY PHONE AND I TRIED TO USE BOLD LETTERS FOR WHEN THEY WOULD TALK BUT IT DIDN'T WORK SO I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT. THE STORY HAS A SLOW START TO THE ACTUAL PLOT BUT ITS GONNA BE WELL WORTH THE WAIT. I PROMISE. LET ME STOP TALKING AND ENJOY!  
He was filled with confusion, sorrow, and above all he was hurt. He just didn't understand why? He stared into her glistening eyes filled with tears, wanting an explanation. Aang: "Katara...I care for you and I want to be with you. You said that you didn't know because of everything that was happening now the war is over and I beat the Firelord." The two were in the gardens of the Fire Nations Palace, surrounded by flowers of all colors. They were sitting in front of the pond as Katara watched the fish trying to find the words to tell him.  
Katara: "Aang...I care for you too but its just..."  
Aang quickly shot in desperate to find out what went wrong.  
Aang: "And when we kissed I thought we were going to be together but now its like it never happened. I should of never left I'm sorry."  
After Aang had defeated the Firelord he left for a month to lay the monks from his temple to was silent at first knowing that the next words out from her mouth would crush him.  
Katara: "There's...someone else." Aang's body stiffened. Katara seen his eyes go from confusion to emptiness. Aang felt numb, he didn't know what to else say. His eyes went from hers to the fish. He sat there trying to take in what she said. He was hoping this was all a bad dream and he would wake up.  
Katara: "Aang..."  
He stopped looking at the fish back to her. She was so gorgeous her eyes so blue. He started to tear up wanting to cry but stopped himself and took in a deep breath. He looked to the moon through the skylight. Aang: "Katara...everything I've done, I did because of you. When I awoke to you out of the iceberg I thought you were the one." He sighed. "Who is it?" She looked at him not sure if she should tell him yet. Aang: "Cmon Katara you owe me at least that much." Katara: "Zu...Zuko"  
When Aang was left to the Air Temple she and Zuko became closer and closer until they developed feelings for eachother. When she said it the name was like another knife in his back. Of all people, him? He stood up and gestured his hand to her to help her up. She took it and he pulled her up. He looked in to her eyes with her hand in his. He started to walk away but she tightened her grip. He stopped looking at her.  
Katara: "I'm sorry..."  
She said crying. He pulled away and walked out. As he walked to his room he still couldn't believe it. It was night it, everyone was asleep in the Palace besides the guards patrolling. Before he talked with Katara he was dead tired but now he felt wide awake after having his heart ripped out. He didn't know what to do he couldn't just go to breakfast in the morning and be the same happy kid as always. He knew after tonight things were going to change. Aang thought about what he was going to do and only came up with one solution. Aang packed up a small bag with momentos and clothes. He didn't want to be here anymore, not around her or Zuko. As he was packing an image of Katara and Zuko kissing flashed in his head. He stopped and sat on the bed. He was hurting, he felt like crying but he knew that wouldn't make it better. He needed to calm down so he walked on the balcony to meditate, he needed to talk to Avatar Roku about his dilemma. He sat and closed his eyes calling on Roku. Soon his tattoos were glowing and when he opened his eyes there was Roku.  
Roku: "Aang I sense you are in a great turmoil with yourself. What is the matter?"  
Aang: "I dont want to be this person anymore."  
Roku: "You mean the Avatar?"  
Aang: "No, who I am."  
Roku: "And who are you?"  
Aang: "Some kid."  
Roku: "Aang who you are has innocence, something that is unique. Yes, you are a kid but you are still you and as a kid you defeated the Firelord." Aang: "Roku...I can't be this kid anymore I want to change."  
Roku: "Aang I already know what you plan on doing and I don't think it is best what you want to do but if you feel you should do this then do it."  
Aang closed his eyes and when he reopened them he was back on the balcony.  
As Aang traveled with his friends the things he seen started to conflict with who he was. When he seen Gyatso's body something snapped in him. The fire nation killed him and every other air bender. If Katara wasnt there Aang would have been a completely different person. Katara was the only thing keeping Aang the person he was. She saw him as a symbol of hope for the future so he became that but now the world is at peace and he no longer had Katara. He went back inside and laid down on his bed. He was thinking about when they kissed. Her lips on his, so soft and delicate but now it meant nothing. He slowly drifted off sleep still not knowing what to feel.

Katara was still sitting in the garden but now joined by Zuko. He was holding her trying to comfort her from crying. Zuko: "Katara are you sure you want to do this. I don't want you to make a mistake."  
Zuko felt like she wanted to be with Aang but was forced to choose. Katara sat up and looked him the eyes.  
Katara: "I'm not crying because I want to be with him I'm crying because I didn't want to hurt him. I want to be with you Zuko."  
Zuko was more than happy to hear it but at the same time he felt like he betrayed Aang. He knew he liked her way before he started to have feelings for her. It just happened, he didn't mean for it to but how do you ignore a feeling like that when that person feels the same. He was sorry and knew he had to talk to Aang sooner or later. The two sat there for awhile before saying goodnight.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE REVIEW, ADD IT AS FAVORITE, OR FOLLOW IF YOU WAMT CHAPTER 2 UP FASTER ALL I NEED IS TO SEE JUST 1 PERSON SHOW THEY WANT TO SEE MORE AND I WILL BE MORE MOTIVATED TO WRITE. THANK YOU! 


	2. Chapter 2

# CHP 2 #  
Aang opened his eyes scanning the high ceiling. His mind was clear until the thoughts of last night quickly flooded his head. He was hurting again, no worse than last night. He could smell food in the air. Breakfast must be ready.  
He didnt care though he just wanted to lay there but as he thought that Sokka and Toph crashed through his door.

Sokka: Wakey wakey Aangy! Breakfast in bed!

Toph: Yeah twinkle toes get up. Eat and then let's get moving!

As she said that he remembered that there was going to be a Bender Royale in the city. He didn't want to go but he also didnt want to disappoint his friends if he didn't, so his solution would have to wait. He sat up and Sokka set the tray of food on his lap. On it was a bowl of rice, a sweet bun, a cup of tea, and a piece of some kind of meat.

Aang: Uhhh you know I'm a vegetarian right?

Toph: I told you! I never seen him eat meat.

Sokka: How could you not eat meat?

Sokka said grabbing it off his plate.

Sokka: It's sooooo good and juicy. Its mother earths sweetness.

Aang watched him eat the piece of cringing his face. He picked up his bowl of rice and started eating. Momo flown in from the window and landed on Aang's head. Momo chattered at him and Aang handed him his sweet bun. Momo took it and flown back out the window.

Aang: Thanks guys. When's the Royale?

Toph: At noon so we got time to look around downtown first.

Sokka: Yeah Aang so hurry up I want to get a new sword. I can't use just my boomerang now. Although that would be pretty cool.

After Aang defeated the Firelord, Sokka searched for his space sword but couldn't find it. He was devastated but he couldn't search forever. Aang finished his rice and downed his tea.

Aang: Alright guys I'm ready.

Sokka: Sweet! Lets go.

The 3 walked through The Royal Gallery of the palace which is a hallway containing tall, ornate family portraits of past Fire Lords. As they walked along the Firelords became newer. He saw Sozin's, Ozai's, and then saw Zuko's picture and felt a sharp pain in his chest. A person he called a friend but now he wasn't sure. They made it outside in front of the door when Sokka stopped them.

Sokka: Whoops almost forgot. Katara and Zuko wanted to come. Wait right here while I go get them real fast.

When Sokka said that Aang's heart sunk into his chest and started to beat faster. Toph turned to him.

Toph: What's wrong?

Aang looked to her surprised that she knew something was wrong.

Aang: How did yo-

Toph: Earth Bending remember? I can feel your heartbeat racing after Sokka said that he was going to get Katara and Zuko.

He leaned up against the wall and slid down to his butt.

Aang: Katara and Zuko are together...

She sat down on the other wall opposite from him.

Toph: I know...

Aang: You knew?!

Toph: Yeah. She told me a couple of days before you came back. She made me promise not to tell you.

Aang rubbed his head in stress and sighed.

Toph: Are you mad at me?

Aang: No, you didn't do anything. I still can't believe it.

Toph: Sorry.

Aang: Thanks Toph. I just wanna keep my mind off it though.

Toph looked at Aang and wanted to comfort him the only way she knew how. She kicked her heel in the ground and made a small rock formation under Aang knocking him in the air.

Aang: Ahhhh! :  
Aang caught himself and landed in the courtyard.

Toph: It's time for a Earth Bending lesson!

Aang: Lesson? I thought you taught me everything!?

Toph: We went through the fast version so you could fight the Fire Jerk but now I don't have to hold back. Plus gotta keep you fresh twinkle toes. And no Avatar stuff! Just earth bending!

She then got into a solid stance, Aang as well. She stomped on the ground knocking up chunks of the white concrete floor. She hit the chunk at Aang catching him off guard. He barely hit it breaking it into pieces. She smirked and picked up the pace. Chunk after chunk came flying at him but once he had his guard up they were a piece of cake. As they were in the middle of their lesson Sokka, Zuko, and Katara walked out.

Sokka: Hey! Quit playing! Lets go!

Toph and Aang ignored him.

Sokka: That's it. Time for a sneak attack!

Sokka ran down the stairs towards Toph. When he was close enough he jumped in the air about to come done with a ninjy chop.

Sokka: AYYAAAA!

Toph knew he was coming when he said he was going to do a sneak attack...Out load. As she was attacking Aang she motioned her heel into the ground raising up a wall of stone. Sokka slammed straight into it. When she did this Aang saw an opening and launched his own chunk at her feet. Knocking her on her butt.

Aang: Yes! I got you!

Toph: No fair I had Sokka try to do one of his sneak attacks on me. And again you don't yell out when you do sneak attack.

Sokka was on the ground with his butt in the air.

Sokka: If I didn't yell it than they wouldn't know it was a sneak attack.

He said raising his finger trying to make a point.

Aang: Thats the point Sokka.

Aang said laughing.

Toph: I want a rematch when we get back twinkle toes!

Sokka staggered to his feet.

Sokka: Alright no more bending lessons. Lets go guys!

He yelled over to Katara and Zuko.  
The 3 waited as they walked over. Aangs heart started beating faster the closer they got not knowing what to do. Toph could feel it and put her hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her then started to calm down. When they came together they were quiet. Katara and Zuko both had looks of shame on their faces. Aang didn't want to give Toph and Sokka a bad day so for now he tried to hide his hurt and pain.

Aang: Where to first Sokka?

Sokka: I want to get a new sword so where's the best black smith at Zuko?

Zuko: On the edge of town there's a man named Jin, hes the best in Caldera. Thats where I got my twin swords.

Sokka: Then that's where we're going.

Katara: Why don't you just go back to Piandao and make another one?

Sokka: I will...eventually but for now I'll just buy one. Alright let's go.

They were in the crater of a dormant volcano known as Caldera, where Fire Nation elite live around the Royal Palace. As they traveled through the city going to Jin's shop they passed the Arena building where the Bender Royale was going to be at.

Sokka: I can't wait! It's gonna be the battle of the century! Fire Bender versus Water Bender versus Earth Bender VERSUS a Non-Bender!

Toph: A Non-Bender? Pfff! He's not going to last a minute it there. We all know whose gonna win this anyways.  
Katara: Yeah the water bender, duh. I mean I give other benders credit but when it comes down to it we are the best.

Zuko: Yeah right Katara you wish. The fire bender is going to win hands down. How can he lose in his home nation.

Toph: Easy Sparky the fire bender may be in his home turf but he's still no match for the Earth bender.

Katara: Who's going to be in the Royale anyway?

Sokka: They said it was going to be a surprise but there supposed to be the best from each nation.

As they walked passed it Aang seen the banners from each nation. Fire, Water, Earth, and one that represented the Non-Bender. He started to feel depressed at the fact that there was no banner to represent the Air Nomads. He stopped, his body was tense and his fists were balled up teeth clenched. The image of Gyatso's body was in his head. The Fire Nation wiped out his entire people to find him. If he never ran away he could of stopped them and saved his people. These thoughts were racing through his head. The others stopped noticing Aang. They stared at him not knowing what he was going to do. As he was lost in thought about it. He heard a voice shouting calmly to him. It was Katara...

Katara from the air temple when Aang discovered Gyatso's body: You still have a family. Sokka and I, we're your family now.

Just as it did then it calmed him down. His body loosened up.

Katara: Are you okay Aang?

Aang: Yeah I'm fine.

He said catching back up with them. They came to small building where Zuko identified it as Jin's Shop. In front of it stood Jin.

Zuko: Hello Jin.

Zuko said shaking his hand.

Jin: Firelord Zuko it's an honor to have you here.

Zuko: Thank you.

Jin: What brings you here?

Zuko: My friend here is looking to buy a sword.

He said gesturing to Sokka.

Jin: Is that so? What kinda blade are you looking for?

Sokka: Hmm well my good sir I'm looking for something strong, durable, and never dulls. Preferably something from space.

Sokka said deepening his voice trying to come off that he knew what he was talking about. Jin didn't pay attention to Sokka's request not taking it seriously.

Jin: Are you familiar with the art of the blade?

Sokka grinned and gave him a cocky answer.

Sokka: Am I familiar with the art? Why don't you ask my master Piandao.

Jin: You trained under Master Piandao?!

Jin looked to Zuko to confirm Sokka was telling the truth. Zuko shook his head and smiled.

Sokka: Yup I sure did.

Jin: You're so young? I'm amazed that he chose to train you but where is the sword that you made from training with him?

Sokka: I lost it in battle...

Jin: Oh...Well let's see if we can find you something.

Jin lead the gang inside to an armory of swords from all kinds. Sokka's jaw dropped and he started zipping around the shop from sword to sword.

Sokka: Wow! This sword is so cool! And this one is even cooler!

Although he was stoked to be here buying a new sword he still wanted his.  
Aang was standing at the door with Toph while the others were looking around. He seen Zuko and Katara near each other smiling and laughing. Then he seen something that tore him up inside. She and Zuko kissed. It wasn't passionate more playful but it was more than enough to make Aang want to leave.

Aang: I gotta go outside for some air.

Toph: Me too this floor is made of wood I can barely see anything. I feel like I'm gonna run into a sword or something.

The 2 made their way outside in front of the shop and sat on some chairs. So much was going through his mind. He couldn't focus on anything.

Toph: They kissed didn't they?

Aang: Yeah...

Toph: That's gotta suck.

Aang: I don't want to talk about it.

Toph twiddled her thumbs trying to find something to say to make him feel better. She wasn't good at this kind of stuff but would try.

Toph: Aang I know this hurts now. Seeing her and him together but somewhere out there you'll find someone better than the sugar princess and who knows she might be closer than you think.

Aang answered without fully noticing what she said.

Aang: Thanks Toph your a true friend but I don't think I'll be looking for anyone anytime soon if ever.

The 2 sat there in silence watching the people pass by until the others finally came out. Sokka held another straight sword similar to his old one. The grip of the sword was black and patterned to resemble the scales of a dragon, while the pommel was gold and features a small ring at the tip. The cross-guard was also gold and designed to look like the head of a dragon, with the teeth of the dragon acting as the rain guard. The sheath was black and red. He was staring at it admiring it.

Sokka: This isn't my space sword but it's still awesome. And look at the handle it's so cool.

Aang: Wow that is it made out of?  
Sokka unsheathed it and held it straight across in front of him.

Sokka: A high-carbon steel-titanium alloy with embedded diamond dust or I think thats what he said.

Toph: Whoa that sounds expensive.

Sokka: 300 gold pieces expensive.

Aang: What?!

Toph: Are you serious!?

Sokka: Very, luckily he gave it to me forrrrrr free! After I told him how I lost it saving Toph he gave it to me as a gift for everything I've done as a swordsman.

Katara: AND after Zuko talked with him.

Sokka: Yeah that too. Thanks Zuko. What'd you say to him anyways?

Zuko: I just told him that our guards needed new swords and we'd go to him for it if the sword was a gift.

Sakka: I like my story better.

Toph: Alright whatever loser. The Battle Royale should be soon its almost noon.

Sokka tied his sword to his hip and sheathed it.

Sokka: Alright! Lets go!

They made their way back to the arena. This time there was a crowd outside. They walked right past it to a Royalty entrance.

Sokka: Ahhhh yes I remember when we had to wait in the long line but now were in the high life.

Toph: I know right? Man this fights gonna be awesome!

Katara: It's gonna be hard to keep up with it isn't Toph?

Toph: As long as they're not like twinkle toes over here it shouldn't be a problem.

They were met by an usher and were escorted to their seats. They walked along a high balcony overlooking the arena. It was a huge 5 corner stone arena raised up off the floor surrounded by water. Behind each corner was the banner of each nation, one corner was didn't have one. It was the biggest any of them ever seen. It was like a closed coliseum with seats all around it but far back and high enough so the battle wouldnt hurt anyone. When they arrived at their area there were old men sitting in their seats.

Sokka: Hey! These old guys are in our seats!

Zuko approached the men and was about to confront them until one of them turned around.

Zuko: What is the meaning of th-. Uncle?

Iroh: Ahh nephew! I was wondering when you'd show up.

With him was Katara's and Aangs Water Bending Master Pakku, Sokka's sword master Piandao, and King Bumi. Zuko and Toph went to Iroh, Aang to King Bumi, Katara to Pakku and Sokka to Piandao.

Piandao: Sokka I see you have a new sword.

He caught him of guard.

Sokka: Oh yea uhhh the one I made uhh got lost during the battle when I was in the air and kinda sliced through some metal making some fire nation guys fall but dropped.

Piandao: Dropped?

Sokka: Dropped...

He looked at him expecting to get chewed out but to his surprise.

Piandao: Toph explained to me what happened Sokka. You were lucky.

Zuko: What are you guys doing here Uncle?

Iroh: We came for the Bender Royale.

Sokka paused and starting thinking examining who was in the room. Iroh a Fire Bending Master, King Bumi a Earth Bending Master, Pakku a Water Bending Master, and Piandao a Non-Bender but a Swords Master. Than something sparked in his head.

Sokka: No way!

Katara: What?

Sokka pointed his finger at them with his mouth open.

Sokka: Its you! You guys are in the Battle Royale! You're the surprise! Oh man thats so awesome! Piandao's gonna win for sure!

The others looked at the old masters to see if they were going to confirm what Sokka had said but instead Iroh laughed.

Iroh: Us? No we gave our last bit of juice in the war.

Piandao: Yeah we are here to watch the youngsters. They said this is gonna be the battle of the century.

Pakku: Speaking of that its about noon so you kids better get down there so this show can start.

Aang: Get down where?

King Bumi: Oh thats right we forgot to tell them that little detail fellas. King Bumi said snorting and laughing.

King Bumi: You guys are tonight's entertainment!

I HAD FUN WRITING THIA CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE AWESOME! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. THANKS SQEAK SQEAK!


End file.
